Innocence Lost
by The Late Doctor Seuss
Summary: My first fanfic, rated M for lemons in later chapters. An innocent sleepover gone wrong. Main pairing NaruHina, Side Pairings SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, ChojiIno, JiraTsu. Working on the addition to chapter 8. Also, the poll is still undecided, so vote
1. Homeowners Insurance

A/N – This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. I have read many fanfics and not flamed a single one, so please return the favor. By the way, lemon in later chapters. (The characters are about 19-20 in this fic.)

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, but it would kick ass if I did. (Although that could cause problems since I suck at drawing… Whatever, I could pay Masashi-san to draw it for me! lol)

And now what we've all been waiting for…

**Innocence Lost**

_Fwwuuuuuuuusssshhhhh……….._

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto utters as he slowly awakens from a deep slumber, one of the best he's had in days. He slowly rolls over to face the clock. As he looks at the clock, memories of the day before rush into his mind.

_Flashback Begins_

Naruto is walking down the road after locking up his apartment, with the taste of his breakfast, ramen, still in his mouth. He sees Sakura and runs toward her. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells as he runs. The next thing he knows there is a fist in his cheek. "Baka!!!" Sakura yells as she punches Naruto. "Why do you always hit me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks as he gets up. He now has a swollen cheek. "I'm hiding from Ino-pig." Sakura whispers. "Why?" Naruto asks rather loudly. "Shut up, baka!" Sakura whispers to him, "She wants to have a sleepover at my house." "And why is that bad?" Naruto whispers. "Ino-pig? In my house? What ISN'T bad about it?" Sakura responds. "Shh! Get down!" Sakura says before dragging Naruto behind a bush.

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" Ino calls. "Over h-," Naruto almost says before Sakura slaps her hand over his mouth. 'Oh yeah… sorry Sakura-chan.' Naruto thinks as he remembers that they are hiding. "So… Why doesn't Ino just have the sleepover at her house?" asks Naruto. "Because her parents won't let her. They don't trust her with boys overnight, and with good reason." explains Sakura. 'She's a whore.' Sakura finishes the explanation in her mind. "If you want, the sleepover could be at my apartment. It isn't very big, but there are no adults to tell us to be quiet." Naruto suggests. "Really? You're okay with this?" Sakura asks. "Sure." Naruto responds.

Sakura runs out of the bush towards Ino, literally dragging Naruto behind her. "There you are Sakura." Ino says. "Hi, Ino." Sakura responds. "I was wondering if you would let me have a sleepover at your house." Ino says, getting straight to the point. "Actually, Naruto was just saying he wanted to have a sleepover." Sakura slyly replies. "Really! Can I have my sleepover at your house? We can invite all of our teams and Neji's team." Ino asks. "Okay. Fine by me." Naruto answers. "Awesome! I'll start inviting people!" Ino yells as she walks away to find Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'd increase my homeowner's insurance if I was you." suggests Sakura. "Why?" Naruto asks. "Trust me, just do it." Sakura replies. "Okay." Naruto says while walking towards the insurance office.

A/N – I'm not sure if Konoha actually has an insurance office or not, so just go with me on this, it's my fic. Does homeowner's insurance apply to apartments? I wonder…

When Naruto pushes open the door to the insurance office, he sees someone he hadn't seen in months. "Ero-sennin!!" Naruto yells. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" yells Jiraiya. "What are you doing here Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks. "Well… Tsunade caught me peeping at her in the hot spring and kinda wants to kill me, so I decided to increase my life insurance. Also I'm filing for a restraining order on Tsunade." Jiraiya responds. "Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" Naruto laughs. "So why are you here Naruto?" Jiraiya asks. "Well… Ino is having a sleepover at my house tonight, so I'm increasing my homeowner's insurance." Naruto responds. "Ooohh! Young, pretty, nightgown-wearing girls in your house overnight! You are so lucky! Can I come!" pleads Jiraiya. "No, you perverted hermit." responds Naruto. "Damn you to hell!!! I might never get another chance like this! And to think I wasted three years of my life training you!" pouts Jiraiya.

"Fine, but use your Invisibility Jutsu." Naruto gives in. 'If I had known he was always going to pull that 'training' card on me, I would have trained myself.' Naruto thinks. "YEEESSS!!!" yells Jiraiya, "Naruto, you are not going to regret this!" 'I already do.' thought Naruto. Jiraiya leaves, so Naruto turns to the person at the counter to ask to increase his homeowner's insurance. As soon as he starts to fill out the paperwork, Tsunade barges in, yelling, "Where is that damn pervert!!!?" Naruto points in the direction Jiraiya went. Tsunade runs off.

Naruto finishes filling out the paperwork, he realizes what time it is. '1:24! I gotta get some ramen!' he thinks. Naruto runs toward the ramen stand.

A/N – So, waddaya think? Reviews? I'll try to update quickly, but I have a life so it might take a while…


	2. Ramen

A/N – WOW!! i got 2 reviews in the same day I posted it (i posted it at like 10:30 pm too) also someone added it to their story alerts! that's awesome! keep it up! now I just need someone to favorite it…

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Disclaimer – I still don't own Naruto and I still can't draw. Oh well…

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch. 2 – Ramen**

Recap-

"Well… Ino is having a sleepover at my house tonight, so I'm increasing my homeowner's insurance." Naruto responds. "Ooohh! Young, pretty, nightgown-wearing girls in your house overnight! You are so lucky! Can I come!" pleads Jiraiya. "No, you perverted hermit." responds Naruto. "Damn you to hell!!! I might never get another chance like this! And to think I wasted three years of my life training you!" pouts Jiraiya.

"Fine, but use your Invisibility Jutsu." Naruto gives in. 'If I had known he was always going to pull that 'training' card on me, I would have trained myself.' Naruto thinks. "YEEESSS!!!" yells Jiraiya, "Naruto, you are not going to regret this!" 'I already do.' thought Naruto. Jiraiya leaves, so Naruto turns to the person at the counter to ask to increase his homeowner's insurance. As soon as he starts to fill out the paperwork, Tsunade barges in, yelling, "Where is that damn pervert!!!?" Naruto points in the direction Jiraiya went. Tsunade runs off.

Naruto finishes filling out the paperwork, he realizes what time it is. '1:24! I gotta get some ramen!' he thinks. Naruto runs toward the ramen stand.

And on with the story…

As Naruto was running toward the ramen stand, he saw Jiraiya. "Hey, Jiraiya, you might want to hide." Naruto says. "Huh? Why?" Jiraiya asks. "Because Tsunade is after you. She barged into the insurance office looking for you a few minutes after you left." Naruto answers. "Ah, damn it! And I was just starting to find some pretty girls…" Jiraiya pouts before poofing away to who-knows-where.

A/N – Jiraiya's name is really annoying to type! That was really random! I like exclamation marks!!!!!!! Back to the story!

'That was weird. I wonder where he went…' Naruto wonders. He starts running toward the ramen stand again. When he got there, he sat down to order the usual. "Hey, old man! One bowl of miso ramen please!" Naruto ordered. "Coming right up!" Teuchi replied. During the 'three minutes from hell,' Naruto's name for the three minute wait before ramen is cooked, he notices a familiar face walking past the stand. "Hey, Hinata! Want some ramen?" Naruto asks. Hinata freezes in place, thinking, 'I should have known Naruto-kun would be here,' before slowly walking in, taking the stool next to Naruto.

After Hinata sits down, Naruto's ramen arrives. "Alright! My favorite," Naruto says as he picks up his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" Naruto starts to chow down. "And what would you like, young lady?" Teuchi asks. "U-um, I'll have some ch-chicken ramen," Hinata replies. "Okay then," Teuchi says. Hinata returns to her favorite pastime, watching Naruto eat, which she has secretly done for years.

A/N – OMG!!! Stalker! Back to the story…

By the time Hinata's ramen arrives, which she doesn't even notice because she's too busy staring at Naruto, Naruto has already finished his first bowl. "Itadakimasu," Hinata says. "Hey old man! One more bowl!" Naruto yells. "Coming up, and would it kill you to call me by my name for once? Te-u-chi. It's easy to remember…" Teuchi says, slightly annoyed. "Okay, Teechi!" Naruto says. 'Argh, close enough…' Teuchi thinks. Hinata giggles. While Naruto is sitting through the third 'three minutes from hell' that day, he decides to try to start up a conversation with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Naruto asks innocently. "Ack!" Hinata chokes on her ramen. "Oh my God! Hinata!" Naruto screams. Naruto starts to panic before he remembers the Heimlich maneuver. Naruto starts to position himself behind Hinata. He reaches around to do the Heimlich maneuver, but accidentally grabs her breast instead of placing his fist on her stomach. At this, Hinata coughs up the ramen and faints. "Aaahhh! She's dead!" Naruto screams. "No she's not. She fainted," Teuchi states matter-of-factly. "Oh. Can I get my ramen to go? I have to decorate my apartment for a party," Naruto asks. "Okay," Teuchi responds.

Naruto takes the Styrofoam cup full of ramen and starts to walk home. On the way, he sees Ino. "Hey Naruto! Have you seen Hinata? I need to invite her to the sleepover." Ino asks. "Yeah. She fainted at Ichiraku ramen," Naruto answers. "What! What did you do?" Ino angrily asks. "I just asked her if she had a boyfriend. Then she started choking, then coughed up her ramen and fainted," Naruto answers. 'No wonder she fainted! I guess Naruto still doesn't know she loves him,' Ino thinks. "Okay then. If you're not going to ask any more questions, I guess I'll go get ready for the sleepover," Naruto says. "Okay! See you tonight!" Ino yells back as he starts to walk toward his house, eating his cup of ramen.

By the time Naruto gets home, he has at least three ramen stains on his jacket and has finished the ramen, so is now hungrily licking the stains, trying to get all the flavor out of it. When he notices it just tastes like wet jacket, he remembers what he is supposed to be doing. 'I guess I should clean up a little,' Naruto thinks while looking at the empty instant ramen cups all over the floor. 'Ooh! That can wait! I have to pee!!!' Naruto thinks while running toward the bathroom. When he opens the door, he jumps in front of the toilet to take a piss, but then hears something from in the shower. He slides back the curtain and sees the last person he wants in his bathroom, let alone his apartment!

A/N – Cliffy! Who do you think it is? Reviews reviews reviews! Also someone needs to favorite! Until next time…


	3. EROSENNIN! or Preparation

A/N – I'm getting so many hits (over 350 for ch 1 & over 150 for ch 2) but almost no reviews… whats wrong? is my story not worth your time to review (excluding those of you that have reviewed, thx 4 reviewing) btw, have you guessed who was in the shower?

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Disclaimer – This is the last time I'm going to say it, mostly because of my excessive laziness, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! but i do own this freakin awesome fic!

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 3 – ERO-SENNIN!!! or Preparation**

Recap –

By the time Naruto gets home, he has at least three ramen stains on his jacket and has finished the ramen, so is now hungrily licking the stains, trying to get all the flavor out of it. When he notices it just tastes like wet jacket, he remembers what he is supposed to be doing. 'I guess I should clean up a little,' Naruto thinks while looking at the empty instant ramen cups all over the floor. 'Ooh! That can wait! I have to pee!!!' Naruto thinks while running toward the bathroom. When he opens the door, he jumps in front of the toilet to take a piss, but then hears something from in the shower. He slides back the curtain and sees the last person he wants in his bathroom, let alone his apartment!

And now the story…

"ERO-SENNIN!!! What the hell are you doing in my shower!!!?" Naruto angrily asks. "Shh! I'm going to hide in here using the Invisibility Jutsu to look at girls!" Jiraiya replies while thinking perverted thoughts. "In my God damned shower!!!?" Naruto angrily asks. "Yes! Where better to see naked girls? Plus they'll be wet!" Jiraiya says. "Maybe you could just jerk off to your damn books instead! I don't care! Just get out of my damn shower!" Naruto yells. "Fine. I'll leave and I won't come back. Maybe I'll just 'jerk off to my damn books.'" Jiraiya says. "Good," Naruto says, "Now out!" As Jiraiya walks out of Naruto's apartment thinking, 'Ha ha! I had my fingers crossed!'

"Damn pervert," Naruto mutters under his breath. 'Now where was I?' Naruto wonders as the feeling hits him, 'Oh yeah! I have to peeeeeeee!!!' Naruto throws the toilet seat up and unzips his pants just barely in time before he takes the biggest piss of his life.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen…

"Hinata? Hinata? Wake up," Ino says. "Huh? Wha?" Hinata asks. "Finally! You've been out for hours!" Ino informs her. "WHAT!!!?" Hinata yells, getting up to her feet. "You have been out cold for hours," Ino says slowly. "I know that!" Hinata says, "The last thing I remember, I was eating ramen with Naruto-kun, then he asked me if I had a boyfriend, then I woke up here." "Hmm…" Ino says, starting to think. "Well…" Hinata prods, "What are you thinking this time?" "Maybe… At the sleepover tonight…" Ino starts before being interrupted by Hinata. "What sleepover?" she asks. "You mean he didn't tell you?" Ino asks. "No," Hinata replies, wondering why Naruto didn't tell her.

"Well… Naruto is having a sleepover and told me to invite you, Sasuke-kun, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura," Ino explains. "Oh," Hinata says, while thinking, 'A whole night in Naruto-kun's apartment? My dream come true!' A slight blush starts to appear on her face as she recalls that particular dream she's been getting since 'the talk.' "Hinata… Why are you blushing?" Ino asks. "U-um, n-no reason," Hinata shyly responds. "You might want to pack up some stuff for the sleepover tonight." Ino suggests. "R-right," Hinata says. She walks away leaving Ino smiling.

Back at Naruto's House…

Naruto forms that oh-so-familiar hand sign, yelling, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _POOF!_ A thousand Naruto's appear and start to clean the apartment, while others leave to buy decorations, while the real Naruto leaves to find his friends.

As Hinata is walking home, taking a long route past Naruto's house like always, she hears a _POOF!_ then sees a bunch of Naruto's running out of his apartment towards the market district. Then, a few second later another Naruto walks out the door, then closes and locks it. It is obvious to Hinata that this is the real Naruto, especially when he calls out, "Hey Hinata!" "H-hello Naruto-k-kun," Hinata responds. "So, are you coming to my sleepover or what?" Naruto asks. "Y-yes, I'm coming," She answers. By this time he is walking beside her. "Cool! It's gonna be really fun!" Naruto exclaims, "We're gonna stay up all night! Oh! That reminds me! I have to get some pajamas! I can't host a sleepover in my underwear!" Hinata starts to blush as this thought enters her mind.

Hinata looks up to notice they are at the Hyuga estate. "Well… See you at the party Naruto-kun," Hinata says. "Yeah!" Naruto exclaims.

A/N – kinda short, but it all depends on what you think of it! next time – the sleepover begins!!!

Reviews?


	4. The Sleepover Begins

A/N – I feel sad… reason 1 – I got my first negative review (everyone say boo to Trevor) reason 2 – I'm failing a math class for the first time in my life…

Back to the positive stuff!!! I have over 1000 hits to this story! btw, fates a bitch because my tenth reviewer (a landmark achievement) is goddamn Trevor!!! I'll shoot you Trevor! (gets shotgun and aims at screen) besides, if you think my story is 'overly hyped up' then why are you reading it? HA!!! got you with that one! you must like it then. I feel better now! (puts down shotgun)

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 4 – The Sleepover Begins**

Recap -

As Hinata is walking home, taking a long route past Naruto's house like always, she hears a _POOF!_ then sees a bunch of Naruto's running out of his apartment towards the market district. Then, a few second later another Naruto walks out the door, then closes and locks it. It is obvious to Hinata that this is the real Naruto, especially when he calls out, "Hey Hinata!" "H-hello Naruto-k-kun," Hinata responds. "So, are you coming to my sleepover or what?" Naruto asks. "Y-yes, I'm coming," She answers. By this time he is walking beside her. "Cool! It's gonna be really fun!" Naruto exclaims, "We're gonna stay up all night! Oh! That reminds me! I have to get some pajamas! I can't host a sleepover in my underwear!" Hinata starts to blush as this thought enters her mind.

Hinata looks up to notice they are at the Hyuga estate. "Well… See you at the party Naruto-kun," Hinata says. "Yeah!" Naruto exclaims.

And now on with the story…

Hinata parts from Naruto, still thinking about Naruto hosting a party in his underwear, and starts to go get ready for the sleepover. Back with Naruto, he is walking back home to see what the clones have done to his apartment. When he gets there, he sees that the place is spotless, that there are awesome decorations everywhere, there's a bunch of snacks and about a hundred bags of chips (think Choji). Also, some of his clones are wearing tuxedos, sort of like butlers.

"Awesome! Now time to go buy some pajamas," Naruto says, "Thanks clones!" "You're welcome," says about a thousand Naruto's, just as all but the ones dressed as butlers disappear. Naruto walks outside his apartment, locks up, and goes to the clothes store.

When he gets there, he sees Ino shopping for lingerie (bras, panties). "Hey, Ino!" Naruto calls out. Ino blushes and quickly hides a pair of crotch-less panties she was thinking about wearing to the sleepover under a see-through nightgown she found. "H-hey," she responds. "Why are you here?" Naruto asks. "I'm buying a new nightgown for the sleepover tonight," Ino answers. "Cool, I'm buying pajamas. I outgrew my other ones," Naruto says. "Maybe I could help you," Ino suggests, while thinking two words. "Sure," Naruto answers. 'FASHION SHOW!!!' Ino thinks as she excitedly grabs Naruto's hand and drags him into the men's section. She quickly grabs a pair and shows them to Naruto. "Try it on!" Ino excitedly suggests. "Okay," Naruto says.

About 30 minutes and 20 pairs of pajamas later…

"PERFECT!!!" Ino screams when she sees Naruto wearing a pair of pajamas. The shirt says 'Wake me up when you're in the mood.' (If you get that joke, good for you!) "Okay. I'll go buy it," Naruto says while walking back into the fitting room to change back into his regular clothes. After Naruto pays, he asks Ino, "So, have you invited everyone?" "Yes! And they all said they'd be there!" Ino proudly answers. "Cool," Naruto says. 'Oh crap, the sleepover starts in 5 minutes!!!' Naruto thinks. "Thanks for the help, Ino. I gotta go!" Naruto yells back as he runs to his apartment.

When he gets there, he sees Hinata sitting on the floor outside his apartment door with a little backpack next to her. "Hey Hinata! Sorry I wasn't here. I had to buy pajamas," Naruto explains, gesturing to the bag in his hand. "I-it's okay N-Naruto-kun," Hinata says. Naruto unlocks the door and walks in, gesturing for Hinata to follow.

**"She's a nice find, kit."**

'What the hell? Who said that?'

**"Me, Kyuubi."**

'What do you mean 'she's a nice find'?'

**"Look at the vixen, boy. She's perfect for your mate."**

'What!? Mate!? I'm still a virgin!'

**"Now's as good a time as ever to fix that."**

Naruto starts to blush, thinking, 'You've got a point there, fox.' "N-Naruto-kun, what are you staring at?" Hinata asks, seeing Naruto looking at her and blushing. "N-nothing," Naruto answers. _Ding Dong!_ Naruto runs to the door to see Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing there with pillows, sleeping bags, etc. "Gaara? Temari? Kankuro? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks. "We were here on a mission, so when we heard you were having a sleepover, we decided to drop by," Temari answers.

"Alright, come on in!" Naruto says, stepping aside to let them see his apartment. "Wow…" everyone says, seeing the butlers. Choji is eyeing the bags of chips, now glad that he decided to come. Everyone slowly walks in and drops their stuff on the floor. The butlers quickly run over, grab the stuff off of the ground, and place it in a neat pile in the corner of the room. "Wow again," Temari says. "So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asks everyone. "How about Truth or Dare?" Ino suggests.

A/N – Soo? Waddaya think? Reviews? What should people have to do in the truth or dare game? I'll update soon. Till next time…


	5. Truth Or Dare

A/N – W-O-W!!! I have over 1000 hits on ch 1 alone! the story has over 2000 hits!!! i have over 20 reviews, over 10 people added this story to their favorites, and 10 people added it to story alert!!! I'm so proud of myself! btw, now i'm not 'failing' math, i have a 74 (74 is a C-, which is NOT failing) btw, I'm going to use a few ideas from reviews, thanks RasenganFin, great idea, suicycojr95, I was already going to do that, but okay, and THE HEE-HO KING, this chapter will definitely make this story live up to it's rating

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 5 – Truth Or Dare**

Recap –

"Alright, come on in!" Naruto says, stepping aside to let them see his apartment. "Wow…" everyone says, seeing the butlers. Choji is eyeing the bags of chips, now glad that he decided to come. Everyone slowly walks in and drops their stuff on the floor. The butlers quickly run over, grab the stuff off of the ground, and place it in a neat pile in the corner of the room. "Wow again," Temari says. "So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asks everyone. "How about Truth or Dare?" Ino suggests.

And now on with the story…

Everyone gives a nod of approval. "So how should we play?" Naruto asks. "How about spin-the-bottle style? Whoever's turn it is, they spin a bottle to see who has to choose truth or dare," Ino suggests. "Yeah!" Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, and Temari agree. "Alrighty! Who has a bottle?" Naruto asks. "Hold on," Choji says. Everyone sweat drops when they see him drinking a bottle of soda. "Done," Choji announces. Naruto grabs the bottle and motions for everyone to get in a circle, so they do.

"Since it was my idea, I'll go first," Ino says, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It points at Shino. "Truth or dare, Shino?" Ino asks. "Umm, dare," Shino says passively. "Okay, I dare you to take off your glasses," Ino says, shocking everyone. "Never mind, truth," Shino says. "No changing your mind now, take the damn things off!" Kiba commands. "Fine," Shino says, slowly reaching for his glasses. Everyone stares intently as he starts to take them off. Everyone sweat drops when they see that he just has normal brown eyes.

"Okay, my turn," Shino says, grabbing the bottle. He spins it and it lands on… Kakashi!? "Aah! Where the hell did you come from!" Naruto yells. "Through the window you keep open, like always. I brought vegetables!" Kakashi says, holding up a basket full of vegetables. 'Ugh!' Naruto thinks. "Truth or dare?" Shino asks. "Huh?" Kakashi asks, just noticing the bottle pointing at him. "Truth. Or. Dare," Shino repeats. "Umm, dare," Kakashi says. "I dare you to take off your mask," Shino says, adding, "Plus any other masks underneath," remembering the time Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura told him about Kakashi taking his mask off. (See episode 100) "Uhh… See ya!" Kakashi says as he jumps out the open window. "Damn, so close," Naruto curses. "I should get a re-do!" Shino complains. "Hell no! My turn," Naruto says. He spins the bottle and it lands on Sakura.

"Truth or dare, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks. "Umm… truth," Sakura says. "Come one! Do a dare!" Ino says. "I don't know…" Sakura replies. "Coward!" Ino teases. "Fine, I'll do a dare!" Sakura says. "Okay, I dare you to…," Naruto says while thinking, "take your shirt off!" Sakura blushes and Hinata looks sad, while every male in the room stares intently at Sakura. She slowly starts to pull her shirt over her head, exposing a lacy pink 30C cup bra. "Whoo!" the guys yell. "My turn," Sakura says as she spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Choji. "Truth or dare?" Sakura asks. "Truth," Choji says. "How much do you weigh?" Sakura asks. "Umm… 212 pounds," Choji says quietly. "Wow! That's a lot!" Naruto says. Choji grabs the bottle and spins it angrily. It lands on Kankuro.

"Truth or dare?" Choji asks. "Dare," Kankuro says. "I dare you to get me more chips," Choji says. "Oookay…" Kankuro says as he walks over to get the chips. "Make that 213 pounds," Naruto whispers to Kiba, who snickers. "It's my turn," Kankuro says when he gets back. He spins the bottle and uses his chakra strings to make it land on Temari. "Truth or dare," Kankuro asks. "Dare," Temari says. "I dare you to kiss whoever you like in this room," Temari blushes as she gets up and starts to walk around the circle. She stops in between Shikamaru and Ino. She leans over and kisses Shikamaru on the cheek, causing Shikamaru to blush.

"Oh, did I not mention? It has to be on the lips!" Kankuro says, barely able to talk he's laughing so hard. Temari and Shikamaru turn deeper shades of red as they lean toward each other's puckered lips. When their lips finally meet, Shikamaru grabs Temari's head and forces her to deepen the kiss. Temari looks shocked at first, but then goes with it. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" the guys yell. As Shikamaru pulls away, he whispers in Temari's ear, "Meet me in my sleeping bag tonight when everyone else is asleep." Temari blushes. She slowly walks back to her spot, smiling. "My turn!" she yells, spinning the bottle. It lands on Neji.

"Truth or dare?" Temari asks. "Dare," Neji says. "I dare you to cut your hair," Temari says. "What!?" Neji yells. "You heard me! Here's a kunai," Temari says, handing him a kunai. Neji sadly takes the kunai and cuts his hair to a length of 5 inches instead of the normal 12-16 inches. Neji sadly spins the bottle. It lands on Naruto. "Truth or dare?" Neji asks. "Dare," Naruto says. "I dare you to," Neji says, remembering Hinata's crush on him, "spend ten minutes in the closet with Hinata. Without shirts," Neji adds, hoping Hinata will finally tell Naruto how she feels.

"U-umm," Naruto stutters. "C'mon Hinata." Naruto takes his shirt off, exposing a muscular chest that almost makes Hinata faint at the sight of it. "O-o-ok-okay N-N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata says, removing her shirt and jacket to expose a lacy lavender 32D cup bra. Naruto's eyes nearly pop out of his head, along with every other guy there except Neji. Naruto slowly walks toward Hinata and brings her into the closet. The closet door closes, leaving Naruto alone with a shirtless Hinata for 10 minutes.

A/N – I see a lemon coming! Reviews? btw, this is my longest chappy to date! 1103 words!


	6. Perverted Fun

A/N – Arent I mean! i stopped it right at the good part! btw, this is the first ever lemon ive written, so cut me some slack! On to the story…

Warning! There is lemon in this chapter, though its probably why you read my story in the first place. damn perverts. lol

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 6 – Perverted Fun**

Recap –

"Truth or dare?" Neji asks. "Dare," Naruto says. "I dare you to," Neji says, remembering Hinata's crush on him, "spend ten minutes in the closet with Hinata. Without shirts," Neji adds, hoping Hinata will finally tell Naruto how she feels.

"U-umm," Naruto stutters. "C'mon Hinata." Naruto takes his shirt off, exposing a muscular chest that almost makes Hinata faint at the sight of it. "O-o-ok-okay N-N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata says, removing her shirt and jacket to expose a lacy lavender 32D cup bra. Naruto's eyes nearly pop out of his head, along with every other guy there except Neji. Naruto slowly walks toward Hinata and brings her into the closet. The closet door closes, leaving Naruto alone with a shirtless Hinata for 10 minutes.

And now to the story…

Naruto's eyes were glued to Hinata's chest for a whole minute before he noticed the huge blush on her face. "S-sorry Hinata, they're just sooo big!" Naruto apologizes. Hinata blushes a deeper shade of red. "I mean, why do you hide them under your jacket! Not showing them off is like if bushy brows wore a fat suit! I mean, come on!" Naruto says. Hinata blushes even deeper.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Ino asks. "Well, it's not like we can skip his turn, so we might as well use the time and change into our pajamas," Lee suggests. "Yeah! I'll go first," Ino says. She grabs her backpack and walks into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She takes off her miniskirt, revealing lacy purple panties. Jiraiya, who snuck back in Naruto's shower, stares in awe. Ino slowly slides her panties down her legs, bending over so Jiraiya can see her slit. He can barely hold back his nosebleed. She then removes her top revealing a lacy purple size 34CC bra. When she unclasps it, Jiraiya gets hard, seeing her beautiful perky breasts.

"C-can I touch them?" Naruto asks. "Y-y-ye-yes," Hinata responds, turning the deepest shade of red there is, while thinking about that dream again. As Naruto reaches out, she faints, her breasts falling on his hand, and her face falling on his lap, touching his erect member. He has a look of shock on his face with blood running out of his nose, but it quickly changes to a look of pleasure with more blood running out of his nose. "Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto says as he pokes her side with the hand that isn't gently caressing her breasts.

Ino bends over again to get her pajamas out of her backpack, while Jiraiya's nosebleed runs freely. She grabs her crotch-less panties and puts them on, causing Jiraiya to near explode. She puts on a white bra and a thin white nightgown. Then she packs up her clothes in the bag and walks out of the bathroom, leaving Jiraiya to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya is thinking, 'Oh my fucking God! She's h-o-t! How come I never noticed it before? I must seduce her!' Jiraiya deactivates his Invisibility Jutsu and climbs out the bathroom window to devise a plan of seducing Ino. When he lands on the ground, he hears an all-too-familiar voice shout, "Aha! I finally found you!" 'Oh shit!' Jiraiya thinks.

When Hinata comes to, she sees Naruto's erect member 2 inches from her face and feels Naruto's hands on her breasts. "U-um, N-Na-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asks. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks. Hinata blushes noticing the 'chan' he added to the end of her name. "Can I touch it?" Hinata asks with a newfound confidence because Naruto called her 'chan'. "Huh? O-okay, if you want to," Naruto responds, slightly embarrassed. Hinata sits up, forcing Naruto's hand off her breasts. He frowns at this. She reaches out and grabs his erect member, causing him to jump and let out a "Yelp! before she silences him with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya says, "Tsunade, I didn't know you were in there! I swear!" "Did you like what you saw?" Tsunade asks. "Huh?" Jiraiya asks, taken aback by the question. "Did. You. Like. What. You. Saw?" Tsunade asks slowly. "Yeah, but-," Jiraiya starts to say, but is interrupted by Tsunade saying, "That's all I needed to hear," before kissing him.

A/N – They have sex. I'm not writing it on the count of they are 50! On with Naruto and Hinata…

Hinata starts to unzip his pants, before saying, "Naruto-kun, I love you!" Naruto smiles and responds, "I love you too." Hinata smiles and kisses him again, a little more passionately. His tongue asks for entrance into her mouth and she allows it. He immediately starts to explore every spot in her whole mouth. She breaks the kiss, causing Naruto to frown again. She says, "I'm wet," while looking down at her slit. Naruto takes off his pants and underwear, revealing his throbbing member. "I can fix that," he says naughtily.

A/N – Was it good? I'll update as soon as possible. Reviews? This is one of my shorter chapters, but I'm sure you forgive me. winkwink I'll only update when the number of hits on the story reaches 5661. Until next time…


	7. Perverted Fun Part 2

A/N – yall are perverts. sorry i haven't updated in a while, but today was my mom's b-day, so we had all this preparation and crap, and god forbid i write some porno before my mom's b-day. but im here now. that's all you care about.

Warning – more lemon (why the hell do we even have to put this here???)

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 7 – Perverted Fun Part 2**

Recap –

Hinata starts to unzip his pants, before saying, "Naruto-kun, I love you!" Naruto smiles and responds, "I love you too." Hinata smiles and kisses him again, a little more passionately. His tongue asks for entrance into her mouth and she allows it. He immediately starts to explore every spot in her whole mouth. She breaks the kiss, causing Naruto to frown again. She says, "I'm wet," while looking down at her slit. Naruto takes off his pants and underwear, revealing his throbbing member. "I can fix that," he says naughtily.

And on with the story…

Hinata unclasps her bra and lets her breasts loose. Naruto's jaw drops to the floor. She blushes, but proceeds to remove her pants. "Can you take my panties off for me?" she asks naughtily. Naruto doesn't need to be asked twice. He yanks her panties off so fast, they rip in half! Hinata reaches out and grabs his member to start stroking it. Naruto starts to moan as his member reaches its full length of ten inches.

When Ino walks out of the bathroom, all the guys jaws drop, while the girls look disgusted. Ino walks over to Choji and sits in a way that just barely makes him aware of the fact she is wearing crotch-less panties. He gets a nosebleed and tries to cover it up by putting his chip bag in front of his nose. Sakura then gets up to change into her pajamas. She walks into the bathroom with her backpack, then closes the door without locking it.

When Hinata sees that his member is at its full length, she puts it in her mouth and starts sucking it, licking the tip every time she pulls it out. Naruto starts to moan as he nears his climax. His hot seed squirts all over her face. She proceeds to wipe it all of with her fingers and swallow it, then lick what's left off of his still erect member. She silently pleads him to do the same to her. He takes the hint and starts to rub his finger around her slit, causing her to gasp and moan.

Sakura starts to change, removing her clothes slowly, and then putting her pajamas on slowly. Once her pajamas are on, she creates a shadow clone just like Naruto taught her how to. She undresses, shoves all her clothes in the backpack, and then instructs the clone to walk out of the bathroom carrying the backpack, and then act natural. Sakura then hides in the shower, closing the curtain to hide herself.

Naruto shoves his finger into her wet slit, causing her to give a yelp of pleasure. He starts to work it in and out, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until Hinata is about to reach her climax. He pulls his finger out, and then lowers his face between her legs. He sticks his tongue down her wet slit, tasting her sweet nectar. He stimulates her clitoris with his fingers while licking inside of her until neither of them can take it anymore. He pulls his tongue out, and then positions himself at her opening. He looks at her and she gives a nod. He slowly and gently inserts himself inside of her, causing her to cringe in pain with every inch, which doesn't help that he's ten inches, and then…

When clone Sakura walks out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, a tight polyester shirt and tight pants, she walks over to Sasuke and innocently says, "Your turn." He gets up and grabs his backpack, and then walks inside the bathroom. Then Neji says, "Hey, look at the time! The ten minutes is up. Let's let those two lovebirds out of there." Everyone except Gaara, clone Sakura, and Sasuke (duh! he's changing) crowd around the closet door. Neji reaches out to open the door, and then…

Sakura peeks out from behind the curtain to see who came in. 'Yay! It's Sasuke!' she thinks. Sasuke notices the curtain moving. "Alright you damn fangirl, you are not seeing me naked, so get out," he says, pointing to the window. Sakura slowly slides the curtain and steps out, and then…

A/N – Definitely my shortest chappy yet, but you forgive me. triple cliffy!!! a feat never dared to be attempted in fan fiction and…… HE PULLS IT OFF!!!! the crowd goes wild! lol. Until next time…


	8. SasuSaku

A/N – I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the extremely long delay. The important thing is that i updated. I'm not gone, I haven't forgotten yall. Also, I have almost 100 reviews and almost 13000 hits! Keep 'em coming! btw, this chappy is purely sasusaku. I'm putting off the naruhina bit because, well, im still trying to decide what reaction each character should have when they see Naruto and Hinata having sex. Suggestions are welcome. Yes, I said WHEN they see them. It will happen. Also, this chappy is incomplete. You'll know what i mean when you reach the end. Now on with the story…

Warning – lemon (duh)

**Kyuubi**

_Sound Effects_

_Flashback Begin/End_

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Innocence Lost**

**Ch 8 – SasuSaku**

Recap –

Sakura peeks out from behind the curtain to see who came in. 'Yay! It's Sasuke!' she thinks. Sasuke notices the curtain moving. "Alright you damn fangirl, you are not seeing me naked, so get out," he says, pointing to the window. Sakura slowly slides the curtain and steps out, and then…

And on with the story…

Sasuke's eyes bug out when he sees Sakura's naked form step out of the shower. Sakura sees this and decides it's safe to come closer. Sakura comes close enough to touch him, and since he hasn't ran away yet, she supposed it was alright to. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hello Sasuke. I'm not a 'damn fangirl,' am I?" Sasuke is fighting for words and ends up saying something along the lines of, "Uh, um, gah… n-n-no." Sakura smiles and places her other hand on his other shoulder.

"W-w-wh-wha-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Sasuke manages to say. "Oh Sasuke, I'm kissing you," Sakura says sweetly before kissing him passionately.

(Sasuke's Point Of View)

'Oh my fucking God! Sakura's kissing me! I can't believe it! Her lips are really soft… Oh shit! Must. Not. Have. A. Nosebleed. Must. Not. Look. Desperate. Her breasts feel really good pressed up against me… What the hell? Why is my leg wet? Oh! She must be pretty turned on. Okay Sasuke, time to take her virginity!!!'

(Sakura's Point Of View)

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!!!!!!! I'm kissing him and he hasn't pulled away! He must like it! Wow, I'm really horny right now. I really hope he'll take my virginity! That would be so fucking… Wow. I just said 'fuck' when I'm about to be fucked. Teehee!'

(Normal)

Sakura pulled away from the kiss, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her left breast. Sasuke couldn't hold back his nosebleed anymore, so it poured out in full force. Sasuke looked down and saw some blood on Sakura's breast. He blushed before starting to lightly squeeze her breast and wipe off the blood. She moaned in pleasure, signaling for him to continue. He started to squeeze both breasts, earning more moans from Sakura.

Sasuke enjoyed having her at his mercy like this, and didn't hesitate to start to suck on her right breast while his right hand continued squeezing her left breast. Sakura didn't expect this, so she almost yelped in surprise before moaning again. Sasuke then switched over to sucking her neglected left breast while his left hand kept her right breast company. Sakura moaned a few more times, and then pushed him away slowly, causing Sasuke to frown for the two seconds until she reached down and grabbed his erect member. This time he was the one who almost yelped in surprise.

Sakura unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then dropped them around his ankles. When she looked back up, her face was only an inch away from his fully erect member. She smiled, and then proceeded to remove his boxers, exposing his erect member to the air. Sakura wasted no time in getting to her knees and stroking his member. It was his turn to moan now. Sakura enjoyed hearing her love moan so much that she didn't want him to stop. She figured that if she hurried it up a bit, he'd moan more. She was right.

Sakura took his entire length of 9 inches in her mouth, licking it while pulling it in and pushing it out. Sasuke knew he was reaching his limit, so he said, "Sakura…_moan_ I'm gonna…_moan_ cum!!!" Sakura allowed him to cum in her mouth, and then proceeded to drink every drop, including what was still on his member. This caused more moaning on Sasuke's part and caused Sakura to get even hornier!

By now, Sasuke was going along with whatever Sakura wanted to do, mainly because he had never experienced so much pleasure before. Sakura lied down and motioned for him to penetrate her slit. This snapped him out of the trance-like state he was in. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sakura nodded, so he wasted no time in positioning himself. In one swift motion, he shredded every last bit of both of their innocence.

Sakura yelped in a combination of pain and pleasure as her virginity was taken from her, but soon every last trace of pain disappeared as Sasuke thrust in and out of her at a quickening speed. Sakura had never felt so much pleasure in her life! She felt her climax nearing, but couldn't get a word in between moans, so she just let it happen.

Sasuke was having the time of his life! He was thrusting so fast he thought he would never be able to stop! He felt Sakura's cum appear around his member, causing him to move faster and faster until he felt his climax nearing. He slowed down enough so he could talk and said, "I'm gonna cum!" "Go ahead!" Sakura screamed, her voice dripping with lust. Sasuke made that final thrust, going as deep into her as he could, then came in his lover.

"I love you," Sakura panted after Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion on the floor. "Me too," Sasuke panted back to her, "I think we need a shower now." "I agree," Sakura replied, "Let's shower together." 'Why not? We've done everything else,' Sasuke thought. "Let's do it," he said.

A/N – One of my longer chappys, and definitely more full of sex! I know you all enjoyed that! I'm going to add the shower bit when I have more time. Now tell me, was it worth the wait?

Poll on profile, go vote (9 votes equals shower part added to this chappy)

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

I still exist.

I forgot about this entire website during the school year.

The next update IS coming. I'm back.

…I need a new pen name.


End file.
